


Ocean Mist

by i_am_still_bb



Series: The Hispaniola Menagerie [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Jim and Ross meet again.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: The Hispaniola Menagerie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ocean Mist

**Author's Note:**

> November 2020 Drabble Challenge  
> Day 20 : Mist

“Jim?” Ross calls quietly. He winces at how loud his voice sounds in the mist. “Goddamnit,” he grumbles. “Of all the days that this had to happen.”

He had nearly fallen on the climb down from the cliffs. He can barely see five feet in front of his own feet.

They had agreed on a full moon because they would have the most luck at being able to see more than inky darkness. But now the air just glows with moonlight making everything seem eerie and surreal. 

Ross wishes, not for the first time, that they had a means of communication. Law enforcement officers could be waiting anywhere. It really is too dangerous. 

The rush of water on sand had carried nearly to the house, but now it is deafening.

He risks another low-pitched shout.

Nothing. 

He squints and walks along the waterline, keeping an eye out for Jim and anyone else who might have wandered out tonight. And nobody up to decent, lawful things would be out tonight. All law abiding citizens were asleep in their beds, curled up with a book, or laughing with their families.

Silver glints just out of his sight.

“Jim?”

Jim fully emerges from the mist when Ross takes a few steps more. His hair and skin are silver in the moonlight.

“I thought that you might not come,” Jim says softly.

“Never.” Ross tugs a sweatshirt and jeans from his bag and hands them to Jim who takes the items gratefully. 

“Thank you,” he says when his head pops through the collar of the sweatshirt, the hood caught around his ears and damp hair.

“Here,” Jim squats down and picks up his skin and holds it out to Ross. 

Ross opens his mouth, but no words come out.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without anything to say,” Jim teases.

Ross swallows. “But…”

“For safekeeping,” Jim says. “I don’t think I’m going back.”

“But—” Ross starts again. 

“They’re not still looking for me, are they?” Jim asks with a look to the cliff that would be visible if not for the mist.

Ross shakes his head. He reverently takes Jim’s skin and tucks it into his bag and securely fastens the flap. “It’s been 7 months. I think they may have finally given up.” He adds, “But that doesn’t mean that it’s safe.”

“People see what they want to see,” Jim says quietly. “People often thought that Erin was, well,  _ ‘fully human’  _ until someone announced that she wasn’t.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“I don’t know if I can go another four weeks without seeing you, Ross.”

Ross meets Jim’s gaze.

“There was a time that I would have jumped on this, but I’ve been working on being less impulsive. Demelza says that it is my Cardinal Sin.”

Jim smiles, “That’s what got us here in the first place.”

“It is. And Demelza brings it up. Often.”

“And what will she say if you bring me home again?”

“We can find out the answer to that together,” Ross grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like how this whole story (not just this drabble) progressed. I might give the whole thing a "Take Two."


End file.
